Living Not For Reality
by redshipper
Summary: Luke and Lorelai and an awkward moment at the diner that Rory can't stop laughing at.


**Living Not For Reality**  
**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Luke and Lorelai and an awkward moment at the diner that Rory can't stop laughing at.  
**Spoiler**: Raincoats and Recipes  
**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me, all property of Amy Sherman-Palladino, gorgeous writer and creator of this show.  
**Pairing**: Luke/ Lorelai  
**Living Not For Reality**

"I can't believe she made you go through all that!" Lorelai said, after hearing Rory's weekend adventures with Emily Gilmore.

"That was actually fun. I didn't know a DAR golf championship would turn out that ugly."

"That's the animal instinct, my little one."

"Talking about animal instinct, how's everything between you and Luke?" Rory teased.

"Wait, how come we swift from my mom's DAR friends to Luke?"

"You were the one who started the animal instinct conversation. Then it reminded me that you and Luke couldn't resist the urges of the species and..."

"Ok, stop now, I got it. I get your point, but in my defense I must say it was sweet and loving, it had nothing to do with animals that..." Lorelai stopped talking when she realized the huge grin on Rory's face "What, now?"

"Look at you, all giddy and talking about love and sweetness... you're so in love with Luke!"

"Maybe," Lorelai replied shyly.

"But, still, even if you're in love, sex is an animal instinct."

"Stop it, Rory! You make it sound so gross, like we're dogs or something!"

"But the reason you're attracted to Luke is the same reason why dogs mate, the pheromones..."

"Rory, if you don't shut up now I'll shove you into the closet until the classes at Yale start."

Rory and Lorelai decided they were hungry and, for some reason, the Chinese food they ordered tasted bad, the pizza was cold and, of course, re-heating it wasn't an option because it would alter the taste of it. When Rory suggested they should go to Luke's to have dinner, Lorelai agreed pronto.

The dinner was oddly crowded that time of the day. The girls were announced by the cheerful sound of the doorbell, making all eyes there turn in their direction. Including Luke's, who was wandering from table to table refilling coffee to the clients. He stopped and smiled warmly when his eyes met Lorelai's and it was definitely a sweet movie moment where a romantic theme would be playing and the audience would be smiling at the sight of this encounter. But there was no music playing, only an odd feeling that everything was blurred around and Lorelai felt dizzy and suddenly she forgot how to speak. She felt Rory pulling her and the next thing she realized she was sitting in a chair and Luke was in front of them.

"Hi."

"Hi, Luke," Rory greeted happily. Was it too sick of her to have so much fun with her mother's and Luke's display of goofiness?

"Hi, Luke," Lorelai purred. Wait. Why was she purring? Purring in public? What was about Luke that could reduce her to a purring-in-public kind of woman? This wasn't right.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"Yes, please," said Rory, practically waving her mug in front of Luke, in hopes to restore his stolen attention. But he most likely wouldn't notice if an elephant padded into the diner right now, he was totally absorbed by Lorelai, which, by the way, was now grinning to him and didn't seem to notice the collective foolish grins from all the people in the place.

"What are you going to eat today?" he asked.

"Two cheeseburgers and fries, please."

"Anything else?"

"Yes."

Lorelai made a gesture for him to come closer and he leaned in her direction, so his ear was closer to her mouth. Inches, actually, and she took the opportunity to kiss him fully on his lips, closing her eyes for a second. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough for both of them to lose track of their surroundings.

"Awwww!" the bunch of people in the dinner said in unison, watching the kiss with a grin. Luke pulled away quickly, giving each person there an ugly look. But their shameless huge smile wouldn't fade.

Rory, on the other hand, was dissolving in laughter, making a huge effort to hide it, covering her mouth with her hand, but she was failing miserably.

Luke returned to behind the counter, his face bright red, and he was trying to hide it from the other people, by finding something else to do.

"Oh, my god! That was so cute! I feel like I'm watching The Bachelor's finale!" Rory said.

Lorelai scoffed, looking around "God! When the hell did we move to Pleasantville?"

Her eyes fixed on Luke one more time. Even though half of the people in the diner still had their attention dragged to Luke and Lorelai, she couldn't help but gaze fondly at him, feeling a shiver running down her body as he looked back at her with the same intensity, to the point that nothing else seemed to matter anymore, not even Rory talking to her.

"Mom!"

"What? Sorry, hon, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I can see that..." Rory said bitterly.

But Lorelai wasn't listening, again. For some reason, she couldn't concentrate on anything else besides the man who was still gazing at her, the man wearing a cap backwards, standing behind the counter and absently cleaning the coffee pot. For most likely the same as hers, he couldn't concentrate on anything else either.

THE END


End file.
